Reunited
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Marcus gets back from being in America for two weeks and is reunited with Alfie at the airport.


It's been too long since Alfie had last seen Marcus, or, at least, that's what it felt like. It really had only been two weeks since they last seen each other, but it really felt like two months for both of them.

But now it was finally the day that Alfie was going to the airport to pick up his current secret boyfriend. He had been dating Marcus for two years now and they had never told anyone apart from family and close friends. They both agreed that it would be better if they didn't tell their subscribers.

Marcus had been staying in America for two weeks; he had been in LA, for a little holiday.

"Hurry up, Marcus, where are you?" Alfie asked himself out loud. He bit his lip as he stood and waited for Marcus in the airport.

It was around that time when Marcus's flight had landed. He should already be there. Alfie didn't even notice but Marcus had just got off his plane and had almost immediately spotted Alfie. Marcus smiled as soon as he saw him. He quickly but quietly snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Alfie gasped as soon as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Marcus laughed at him.

"Jesus Christ, don't do that!" Alfie whined. He immediately turned around and wrapped his arms around Marcus's neck. Marcus smiled even bigger as he held onto Alfie. They didn't even care that people were staring at them.

"Hello you." Marcus said. Alfie pulled away from the hug and finally looked at Marcus.

"Never go away for that long again. Two weeks is too long." Alfie said. Marcus laughed.

"Don't have to tell me that." He said. He hugged Alfie again.

Alfie and Marcus were now in the car and were on their way to Marcus's house.

Marcus was already tired from the jet lag and he couldn't wait to get in his bed and sleep.

Marcus was sitting next to Alfie in the car. He had just gotten out his camera and started vlogging.

"Hellooooo everybody." Marcus said to the camera. "How are you guys? Are you good? Well, I just come back from being in LA for two weeks. The one thing I didn't miss about the UK…Is this bloody weather." Marcus said. He turned the camera to show that it was rainy. "Look at that." Marcus said. He turned the camera back to him. "Oh, and Alfie's here too. He just picked me up from the airport." He said. "Say hello Alfie." Marcus pointed the camera to Alfie. Alfie looked at the camera quickly and smiled. He waved to the camera.

"Sup guys?" He said. Marcus smiled. He vlogged for a few more minutes before he finally put the camera away.

Alfie and Marcus finally made it Marcus's house.

"It's so good to be home!" Marcus said as he walked into the house, followed by Alfie.

"Well, it's good to have you back." Alfie said. Marcus turned and looked at Alfie, smiling. "So, how was the trip?" Alfie asked.

"It was really good." Marcus said. "I had a lot of fun and got to hang out with Tyler and all them." He said.

"Luckily Vidcon is coming up soon so we get to go back." Alfie said.

"Yeah, I cannot wait. And you get to go with me next time." Marcus said. Alfie smiled.

"Good because I don't think I can go another two weeks without you." Alfie said. Marcus smiled.

"I already miss the sun." Marcus said. He sighed. Alfie laughed at him.

It's been a few hours now since Marcus and Alfie had been at Marcus's house. Marcus was all unpacked and had finally settled down. They were now upstairs in Marcus's room, well, Marcus was. Alfie had just gone down to get them some drinks. Alfie was just now walking into the room. He looked down and smiled when he saw that Marcus had fallen asleep on the bed. Alfie set the cups down on Marcus's bedside table. He smirked when he saw Marcus's vlogging camera. He quickly picked it up and turned it on.

"Hey guys, so, I've stolen Marcus's vlogging camera." Alfie whispered to the camera. "I've just gone down to get us drinks and this guy had just fallen asleep on me." He said, pointing the camera to Marcus and then back to him. "So, we're gonna be mean and wake him up." Alfie gently sat down on the bed and then he pointed the camera to Marcus again. "Marcus." Alfie said. He poked him a few times. "Marcus." Alfie said louder. He poked him so more. Marcus groaned and pushed Alfie's hand away. "Say hello to the internet." Alfie said. Marcus opened one eye.

"I hate you." Marcus said. Alfie laughed at him.

"I hate you too." Alfie said and turned off the camera. Alfie lay down next to Marcus and cuddled up next to him. Marcus wrapped his arms around Alfie.

"It's definitely good to be home." Marcus said. Alfie looked up at him.

"It's good to have you back." He said. Marcus smiled.


End file.
